The Dog Slipped In
by Sombra- The Resurrection
Summary: When Sirius break out of Azkaban, a new muggle studies teacher comes to Hogwarts, along with her adopted daughter. SiriusXOC DracoXOC  DUE TO COLLEGE, BAD ELECTRONICS, AND LIFE IN GENERAL, ON VERY, VERY SHORT HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

The Dog Slipped In

By Artemis The Artist

A.K.A. Sombra The Resurrection

Chapter one

It hurt. His stomach was torturing him, begging him for food, but he didn't have any. And he needed to keep going. The sooner he got to Hogwarts, the better. There was food there. Scrapes, and if he was lucky, he could sneak in the kitchen and find some fresh stuff.

Pain. Stop thinking about it. Just keep moving. Right, left, right, left- paws moving. Always moving, never stopping. Right, left, right, left...

_[1]_

She sat up, opening her eyes slowly, rubbing away the sleep that still clung there before looking up into the face of her mother, gently shaking her awake.

"Time to get up Rin," Anastasia said, before turning back to finish backing away the clothes into the trunk. They'd only stayed at the hotel 2 days, and they were already leaving again. Rin glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was 8 o'clock, and rolled her eyes before collapsing back into the pillow. She started to revert back into sleep-mode when she was shocked awake again by a pillow crashing down on her face.

"MOM!" she yelled, grabbing the pillow and chucking it at the laughing women, and the two of them preceding quickly into a pillow fight. "Cut it out," she laughed, and tried to grab hold of her mother's weapon.

"Then get your slow ass out of bed!" Anastasia yelled, looking at Rin in anger. The two glared at each other for about a minute before breaking into giggles, and Rin finally putting her feet to the ground, slipping off the bed.

"You're such a loser. What kind of mom swears at her kid? And are you going to talk like that in front of students?" Rin asked, grabbing at her bag and rummaging for clothes to wear.

"Well, you're my daughter, and since I'm the only true, day-to-day role model you've had these past years, I'd say you're real close to turning into a huge bitch like me. And since you're a bitch, I can swear at you all I want! Bitches are sworn at Hun, sorry to disappoint you, but this also means you can swear at me all day, too!" she looked up for a sec, thinking to herself, "As for swearing at students, I would like to keep this job as long as possible, seeing as it pays good money, so I think I'll lie low there." She turned back to her bag.

Rin sighed and after a moment's hesitation, called her mother's attention again. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is OK? I mean, me going and all. I want to, don't get me wrong, I even wish I could participate in class and stuff, but..." she trailed off, looking down, "Do you think it will be safe for me there, or should I just stay with grandma and grandpa during the school year?"

Anastasia turned to her, looking the 12 year old Japanese girl in the eye, "You will be fine. Not only are there lots of staff and faculty to keep you safe, not only are all the bullies just kids, but you and I both know you could kick their asses any day of the week. And if you can't, I can. So don't worry about it. Besides, you will participate in my class; You're a living example. And Professor Dumbledore said you are allowed to sit in on any class, any day at any time, of your choosing, if you get bored. After my classes are done, that's when we'll focus on your studies, and everything will work out, OK?"

"OK," Rin said, smiling as she sighed, looking back down at her pants again.

"Good, so stop worrying bitch and help me pack!" her mother shouted at her, throwing the pillow in Rin's face again. Rin wasted no time in retaliating.

_[1]_

Little Whinging. He was right. Harry was there, living with his aunt and uncle. But the boy was out late at night, at a street called, "Magnolia Crescent". He expected the boy to be at home this time, getting done with dinner. But he wasn't. The kid was out in the pitch dark, pulling a large trunk behind him. Probably sneaking out like he and James always did.

James. Lily. James _and _Lily. Dead. Just Gone. Ghost. Disappeared. Ended.

He knew he couldn't change that. He had come to terms with that long ago. Sitting in a dirty cell reinforced that.

Peter. He caused this. That's why he's here. Protect him. Protect harry, who was in front of him. He took a step forward...


	2. Chapter 2

The Dog Slipped In

By Artemis The Artist

A.K.A. Sombra The Resurrection

Chapter 2

It was pouring like crazy. The rain came down in sheets. He ducked from cover to cover, trying to find somewhere warm to sleep.

He hadn't done that in a while. Sleep. He could tell, his body was about to collapse.

There. A metal grate. Steam was coming from it. There was a windowsill's ledge just above it. Enough to give even something the size of him shelter. He sat under, feeling the warm steam roll around his body. Much better. This was the warmest he'd been in days, and that was saying something. It was the end of august after all.

He felt something bump him from behind. He jolted for a sec, but relaxed as he saw it was actually a kitten. It was wetter then he was. He gave it a sniff, sighed, and picked it up with his mouth, pulling it closer.

It mewed softly, and snuggled in. Sirius looked at it for a moment, then rested his head on his paws, drifting into sleep.

Meowing. Lots of it. And something was pushing on his nose. Sirius opened his eyes. The kitten was trying to get his attention. Sirius shook his head, and sat up, looking around. The sun was out, most of the water was dried up. He looked back down at the kitten. What to do?

He picked the kitten up by the back of it's neck again, and trotted down the alley. Glancing around, he saw two signs on a wooden light pole. Getting closer, he recognized the pictures.

The top one was a wanted poster of him, picture frozen for muggle's sake, and the other...

He stopped. He read it. The kitten meowed were it hung from His mouth.

He turned, heading in what he thought was the correct direction.

_[2]_

Anastasia was lifting the trunk up and onto the higher railings as the trains whistle sounded, blowing for the third and final time. She sat back down, pulling her personal bag closer, opening it up to reveal a flat silver slab.

"Time to test this bad boy out." she muttered, flipping the laptop upside down, opening the compartment stating 'Battery'. She pulled the plastic square out, and withdrawing her wand, tapped it four times, muttering under her breath. A slow glowing, transferring from the tip of her wand to the plastic itself, began to die down after a moment, and she slipped it back in the slot. Turning the computer back over, she opened up to the screen, and cautiously pushed the power button.

Whirring silently, the screen lit up, the windows logo coming in full color with a loading bar beneath, moving as if it did this every day.

"YES!" she shouted, punching the air a couple times, and head banging to a rhythm she began to hum...

Until she noticed the kids across the hall staring at her like she was an alien. She stopped, mid head-movement, and gave a short wave. The black haired boy with glasses and the girl with bushy brown hair just started laughing, while the red head looked confused. Anastasia giggled to herself, and turned back to her laptop, before quickly doing a double take to the previous compartment.

Beside the black haired boy was a man, sleeping soundly against the wall, using his cloak as a blanket? He was by far too old to be a student, so he must be the other 'new kid' besides her on the teaching staff. Remus Lupin, if she remembered what Dumbledore had said. He seemed older then she had imagined, having heard he was only 7 years older than her. His fair brown hair was streaked with Grey, and his clothes seemed older than him, full of patches. Even from across the hall she could see that even with his coat, he was shivering slightly in his sleep.

She starred at him for a moment longer, before setting her fully awake laptop on the cushion beside her, standing up, and reaching for the trunk above her. After some fumbling around for a bit, she pulled out a heavy but small quilt, and heading across the hall. Knocking on the glass to get their attention, she opened the door and said to the kids, "Hey, you mind if I sneak around you and put this on him? He looks like he's a bit cold for comfort."

"Not at all." The black haired boy said, scooting over to give her room to maneuver. She slipped through, unfolded the quilt, placing it gently on the man. He didn't stir at all, so she stepped back and smiled at the kids.

"Yeah, I just thought that might help him." she said sheepishly, looking at the students.

"Well that was very nice of you. Are you a new teacher this year?" the girl asked, and Anastasia nodded.

"I'm the new Muggle Studies teacher, and I'm pretty sure he's filling in Defense against the Dark Arts. Names Anastasia Jones, by the way, and don't worry about calling me 'Professor' or 'Ma'am'. Just Miss Jones is fine." She paused for a moment, "Or even Stacy, that's my nickname. I honestly don't give a rat's ass."

The girl gasped, and the boys seemed to be taken aback for a moment, looking at her, and she laughed. "Hey, we're not at school yet, and I'm trying to use up all my foulmouthed language before I have to get in front of a class, so don't expect much right now, OK?"

There was a brief pause, before the red-head piped up, "you are going to make one bloody awesome teacher."

Stacy clasped her hands in front of her heart, and did a fake swoon saying, "Oh, thank you so SO much for such a wonderful compliment, you just boosted my self esteem and already too-big ego enough that I may continue on in life without problems."

The three children just stared at her for a moment, before she straightened up and said, "What?"

"Like I said bloody brilliant." replied the red head, and the other two giggled lightly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'm going to head back to my seat. See-ya." she said, and turned around. Just as she opened her own cabin's door, there was a shout, and string of cursing, to which Stacy abandoned her cabin and went to check it out.

_[2]_

Rin hadn't expected to get into trouble before even getting to the school. She didn't even expect to get into trouble the first day. While this might not be disciplinary trouble, it was trouble none the less.

Rin was walking down the hall from the restroom, looking down as she straightened her shirt, and was jerked back as she collided with somebody, hard. She fell to the ground with an 'oomph', and looked up to see a boy, about a year older then her, with platinum blonde hair and pointed features staring down at her.

"Watch where your going! Make a habit of running into people often, do you?" he sneered down at her, and she glared back up.

"Well, aren't you just a right old bastard. It was just an accident, don't have to go all PMS on me." She said, picking herself up and brushing her clothing with her hand. "What were you standing in the middle of the hallway for?"

"I was standing here because I can. Or don't you know who I am?" he said, seeming to puff his chest out in self importance. Rin starred at him for a moment.

"You're a worthless, egotistical, vain, narcissistic, big-headed and arrogant wimp who, if put in a fight with a skinny-ass gay pedophile, would get his ass kicked and raped hard by said man and possibly all the man's friends and/or dildos?"

Silence.

Rin smirked, did a Z-snap in the air, and said, "Boo-ya bitch," before pushing the boy to the side and moving past him.

Her pushing him seemed to knock him back to his senses, and he grabbed her right arm as she tried to pass, gripping it tightly and pulling her towards him to whisper vehemently in her ear, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Rin looked down at her arm, then back up at the boys face, which was only about 2 inches from hers and said, with a smile, "You just man handled me. That means I get to retaliate."

Before he could react, her left hand snapped up, grabbing his wrist, and yanking him hard to his right, her left, and bringing up her now free right arm and slammed her palm into the middle of his back, holding him steady against a wall with his face pressed into the glass.

Even with the his face into the glass, the boy was swearing loudly, making a ruckus. Rin sighed, "You really shouldn't grab at people. It's mean, and didn't your…" she trailed off, noticing a shadow that fell across her back. More like two shadows. Big ones.

She turned, and saw to huge boys, same age as the first, but much uglier, staring down at her. They looked at each other, then lunged down.

Rin released the blonde boy, ducking below the boy to the right, and shoved her whole weight up, hitting him in the stomach with the flat of her back. As he gasped in pain, she grabbed is left arm, pulling him down off of her, and using his body to block the second boy. She took a couple steps back as the first collapsed on the floor beside the blonde, and the last one stepped over them both, aiming a punch at Rin.

Rin grabbed his fist as it came towards her, and held it, keeping him trapped as she brought up her own fist and wailed on his face. After about 3 punches, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her up, pulling her away from the boy.

"Well, that was fast." Said the women holding Rin, and Rin turned her head slightly to see the placid face of her mother.

"Oh, uh, hi?" she said sheepishly, smiling. Stacy shook her head.

"Here no more than an hour and your already picking fights. What am I gonna do with you?"

_[2]_

The hall, which had previously been empty, was now packed with students who had watched the fight, and now wanted to see how the new teacher would handle it.

Stacy looked around at them all, and asked, "OK, who was it that started this mess? Any of you see?"

One Ravenclaw girl, who had already changed into her robes and was wearing a prefects badge, spoke up. "They both kind of started it. She ran in to him and he verbally yelled at her."

Stacy sighed, "Alright then, which one of them was the first to get physical?" All hands pointed to the light-haired boy.

A black haired boy piped up from the back, "She was really only acting in self defense."

"Shut it Longbottom!" the blonde yelled, and Stacy glared at him.

"Alright, all of you get out of here, back to your seats. You 3 stay." she finished, pointing at the three boys who fought. She set Rin down. "Your in trouble too, Missy. But I'll deal with you later. Get back to our seats." Stacy said, and Rin skulked away.

"Now what house are you all in?"

"Slytherin"

"Well, You each have detention, 2nd day of classes, after dinner, with me. I'll also talk to your head of house. What are your names?"

"Goyle,"

"Crabbe"

There was a pause,

"What about you Blondie?"

He sneered , but then smirked, and replied, "Weasley".

Stacy starred at him a moment, and then asks, "Whats the smirk for? Something funny?"

"Nothing professor."

She starred at him a moment longer, then said, "Look me in the eyes." The boy cocked an eyebrow, but did as she said. They starred at each other for another minute, before Stacy looked away. "Mr. Malfoy, I would very much appreciate honesty in the future, OK? No using other students names to get out of punishment." She turned and walked away.

_[2]_

There was a girl, holding a stack of papers. She appeared to be posting one to a wall. Sirius trotted up behind her.

She didn't notice him, and after a moment, he gently head-butted her. She jumped, and turned around. She jumped again at the sight of him.

He took a step back, staring at her, then a crying came from his mouth. He remembered why he came. Bending his head down, he set the kitten on the ground. He took another couple steps back.

The girl gasped, and swooped down to grab the kitten. She hugged it, cooing in its ear, before looking back at him. She blinked a couple times. "Thank you." she said, and he woofed in return. He turned and walked away.

The fliers the girl had been holding before were on the ground, forgotten where she had dropped them upon seeing the kitten. A picture of said kitten adorned every one of them.

_[2]_

Rin walked through the opened glass door of the compartment, and collapsed onto the seat, crossing her arms. That punk was really pissing her off, and he wasn't even there anymore. Just the thought of him grabbing her roughly enraged Rin to no end. She sighed, looking over and spotting her mothers computer. She gently reached over and pulled it closer, opening it to see the background and desktop fully loaded. She smiled, knowing her mom had worked on the battery for 3 straight weeks to make sure it worked in magical places, such as the Hogwarts express and Hogwarts itself.

Rin jerked up as she heard a light knock, and whipped her head around to see a black haired boy with green eyes looking down at her from the open door way.

"Hi, are you with the new Muggle Studies teacher?"

Rin smiled, "Yeah, that's my mom. I'm Rin, Rin Jones, nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, "Names Harry. Harry P-"

"Hey kiddo, I hope you realize your still in trouble." Stacy said as she walked up, looking at the other compartments, and not taking notice of Harry's presence till the last moment. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

"Oh, no problem." Harry said, and held out his hand, "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

Stacy shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Harry, I-" She stopped, and looked at him. "Harry Potter?"

"Um, yeah," Harry replied shyly, looking down.

Stacy and Rin looked at each other, back to him, then back at each other before for shouting, "POTTER PUPPET PALS!"

Harry fell backwards as Stacy dove into the room, trying to get to the computer as the same time as Rin, But failed as Rin had an upper hand with her close position. Rin pulled the computer into her lap, and opened up the Internet Explorer window, clicking the URL and typing in Youtube.

As she was doing this, Harry was helped back to his feet by Ron and Hermione, and they all entered the compartment and tried to look over Rin and Stacy's shoulders. Stacy pulled the computer away from Rin, albeit forcibly, saying, "We have to share. Don't you want to show them?"

"Show us what?" Ron asked, staring at the laptop like it was a ticking bomb.

"Why, the magical wonders of Potter Puppet Pals, of course!" Stacy piped up, and turned the screen to face the teens. Reaching around and clicking play. The following minutes would never be forgotten by anyone in that compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TODAY IS MY 19TH BIRTHDAY, SO TO CELEBRATE, I AM POSTING 2 CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF ONE!**_

The Dog Slipped In

By Artemis The Artist

A.K.A. Sombra The Resurrection

Chapter 3

As the video started, a Red curtain pulled back, and a sign on a stick poked up, saying, "Potter Puppet Pals," followed by a similar sign that stated, "The Mysterious Ticking Noise."

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched, a small puppet resembling their potions master popped up, looking around, and said, "What is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here, not over there." the puppet stopped moving, "Kinda catchy."

The Image zoomed out, and the puppet began to sing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

As he said the lines a second time, a puppet with a beard and blue clothes on popped up, screaming "DUMBLEDOR!"

This continued on, to be joined with a red puppet saying, "Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley.", followed by a female puppet whose line was, "Hermione."

A fifth puppet came up, this one black haired and with glasses, and in frantic tones said, "HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, OHH! HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, YEAH! HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, OHH! HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, THATS ME!"

The Severus doll and Harry doll then proceed to yell there names at each other in a fight, until Dumbledore, without his clothes, pops up again, screaming his name, followed by Hermione.

The continue on in their previous fashion until all the puppets sing together, "Singing our song, all day long at HOOOOOGGGWARTSSSSSSS!"

The Ron puppet bent down, and picked something up, showing it to the others as he said, "I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"

Harry and Hermione celebrated as Severus and Dumbledore looked at each other, followed by a big explosion, and confetti falling. A sixth puppet, pale with big red eyes pops up, laughing evilly, before tapping his wand and singing, "Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, Voldemort!"

_[3]_

There was a moment of silence, the golden trio starring with all their mouths open, before all screaming, and laughing hysterically. Ron even fell out of his seat.

"What on earth was that?" Hermione chocked out, wiping tears from her eyes.

"The internet is a very wondrous place." Rin said solemnly as she closed the laptop.

"If you want to see more, you better be in my Muggle Studies class. I was actually planning on showing that and others, not because of you so much, but because it relates the internet to all my you students, and in a hilarious way." Stacy said, standing up, and stretching.

_[3]_

He was in the country side, and it was getting late again. The day had been nothing but nice weather, and for that he was grateful. But he needed someplace to stay.

He sniffed the air, headed northeast. He smelled a campfire somewhere, and hoped he could snatch up some dinner.

_[3]_

There was a sudden jerk, the train halting and stacy had to brace herself against the door frame as the kids fell out of there seat, joining Ron on the floor. His previously happy and laughing face was now one of curiosity, and he looked around, asking, "Whats going on, we can't be there yet?"

"You all stay here, I'll go check up ahead," Stacy said, stepping into the hallway, but stopped, starring at the figure 10 feet away.

A huge, black cloaked figure, face hidden, and smelling of rotting flesh was there, looking through the glass doors as it made it's way down.

Stacy slowly turned back to the kids. "Everyone, get up, and sit down. Don't move. Rin, get as far away from the door as possible. No matter what you hear or feel, keep calm." She whispered, and slowly leaning across the hall to close the door to the seats containing the sleeping professor, before stepping back into their own room. By now, the Dementor had made its way down the passage, and was in the compartment next to theirs.

Stacy pulled out her wand, and muttering "Expecto Patronum", and from her wand burst a bright white, shimmering light that took the form of a fox, and stood at attention, guarding the door. And at the right time too.

The creature was there, just outside the door, starring at them all, the room going completely icy and rigid, and amidst the total silence, they could hear it take a raspy, slow breath.

"The person you're looking for isn't here. Leave these kids alone."

It didn't seem to listen, starring first at harry, closes to the door, then at the far corner, where Rin was at, her eyes darting around, looking for the source of discomfort.

The dementor tried to step into the room, but jolted back as the shimmering fox jumped at it, pushing it back and snapping its jaws towards it.

There was two rough thumps behind stacy, and the sound of Hermione crying out as Stacy whipped around, seeing both Rin and Harry collapsed on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**TODAY IS MY 19TH BIRTHDAY, SO TO CELEBRATE, I AM POSTING 2 CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF ONE!**_

The Dog Slipped In

By Artemis The Artist

A.K.A. Sombra The Resurrection

Chapter 4

Rin woke up, shivering. Pushing herself up, she opened her eye to see a piece of chocolate being held in front of her. She followed the arm up, and found it to be a man with graying brown hair and tatty clothes.

"Eat, it will help." he said, and she reached up and grabbed the chocolate, taking a bite. It felt as if a warmth blossomed in her mouth, spreading out and making her head dizzy for a moment before settling down.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at her mom who had bent over to help Rin up.

"That was a dementor. Their dark creatures that suck out peoples happiness, and no one without magic can see them. Very dangerous." she said, helping Rin to sit down on the seat. She felt the seat cushion sink next to her, and looked over to see Harry sitting next to her, holding his head as he chewed slowly on his own chocolate.

"Now, you all stay here while we go up and talk to the conductor, OK?" Stacy said, looking at them as the man exited, and she followed suit.

Rin leaned back and sighed. She didn't listen as the others talked, choosing instead to stare out the window as they rolled on by. She had never felt so cold in her life, and she recalled that as she fainted, she had heard a women, whispering to her in Japanese, "Hide in the cupboard, Rin. Don't come out for anything, OK? Not till the bad people are gone. Do you understand Rin, do you?"

_[4]_

He bit tightly onto the rope, pulling it towards him. The boy wanted to play tug of war, so Sirius complied. This kid was good.

He loved kids. He had played like this with Harry when he was born. But at a gentler level. Harry had only been a baby at the time.

When he had first woken up under the tree, there was a bowl of dog food sitting beside him.

He looked at it. Then up, to the smiling face of a 5 year old boy about 7 meters away.

He looked back at the dog food. He would have preferred human food.

But he was hungry. This food was good for his dog form. Specially made for dogs, even. And he would spend a lot of time in this body.

The boy was still smiling at him.

He stood up, walked over to the bowl, and took a bite. It wasn't horrible. Not good either. Better than Azkaban. He didn't realize he was this hungry.

The boy clapped his hands as Sirius continued eating, then ran away. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of water. Now this, Sirius had no complaints towards. He drank greedily, lapping up the liquid as the boy came over to pet him.

Now they were playing with some dog toys the kid had brought out, and Sirius had his work cut out for him keeping up with the kid. The boy was fast, and strong for his age. And 12 years in a cell had done nothing to help Sirius's strength.

Sirius let go of the rope, the boy falling back and laughing as Sirius collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, panting like crazy. To bad dog's don't sweat. It was hot out, and his fur was doing nothing to fix the problem.

Sirius's ears perked. It sounded like a muggle car had just pulled up outside the house. A door opened, and someone who was previously inside was greeting someone outside. He had to go.

Sirius got up, licked the boy on the face as a , "Thank you", and trotted back over to the bowls, finishing up the food and water set out. He barked back to the boy, and trotted off into the trees. Once he was out of the line of sight, he looked back, and saw a women coming out and bending down to the boy, him furiously pointing to the trees. Sirius gave his best impression of a doggy smile, and continued on his way.

_[4]_

Rin hopped down from the train, looking around as her mom stepped down behind her. There were kids everywhere, all heading towards a drive, while a large, hairy man called over all their heads, "First years, First years follow me."

Their were trunks being unloaded, seemingly by themselves, on to carts, and being pushed up the same way as all the kids were going, which was the direction Rin's mother took now.

They hung to the back, making their way up as Stacy said, "The Headmaster principal guy said there will be some carriages to take us up there. And you won't be able to see the castle at first, hun, but you will right when we pull up, ok?"

Rin nodded, turning the corner around some trees to see-

They both halted to a stop, starring at the picture before them. The carriages were hooked up to winged horse creatures that looked to be dead, with leathery reptilian skin and shiny black eyes looking forward.

Rin gulped, and glanced at her mother, "What are those?"

"Threstles," Stacy whispered, "and only people who have seen death first hand can see them. They're actually very tame and gentle creatures, extremely friendly from what I hear, but don't stare to much cause it looks like we're some of the few who can see, OK?"

Rin nodded, and walked over to a carriage in back, opening the door and climbing in, followed by her mother. They were joined by a few other kids, all older then Rin, and the carriage door closed, the coach moving forward.

Rin rested her head against the glass, looking out at the empty rolling hills. It was after about a minute or so that Rin got the prickly feeling in her neck, like she forgot something. She turned to her mom to ask if they could go back and check there luggage, when she caught her moms look.

Stacy leaned over and whispered, "It's a spell to keep people from wandering on the grounds. It makes you feel like you forgot things, and need to go back. Don't worry, it should be over soon."

Rin sighed, and rested her head back down, trying to fight ever growing feelings inside her head.

Just when her head was starting to fervently pound, and she was about to scream in anger, it all stopped, and Rin opened her eyes. Looking out the window, she gasped.

On top of the humongous hill that was previously empty, was a huge castle, complete with towers and everything, lights twinkling from all the windows. There was a lake just below, and the sight of tiny little boats crossing it's waters caught her attention, before her gaze roamed around the rest of it.

She took in the edge of the forest and all the little details as the carriage came to a stop, and Rin looked up to see the door swing open. Rin followed her mom into the castle, and they made their way into the great hall.

Rin starred in awe at the ceiling, watching the clouds roll by across the dark sky. There were floating candles all around, and looking to the front of the room, Rin saw a podium with an owl decorating the front. Beside it was a stool with a tattered old hat sitting a top, and a long table behind, where the adults were sitting.

An old man with an enormous white beard sat in the middle, and he stood up smiling, greeting her mom, "Ah, Anastasia, glad to see you got here safety, and this must be your daughter."

He looked at Rin, and she held out her hand, "Rin Jones,"

The man shook her hand, "Albus Dumbledore. Now Rin, as your mother is a teacher, she will be eating up here with the staff. You, on the other hand, have a choice. Either stay up here with us, or go sit at ay table of your choosing."

"Thank you sir, ' she smiled, and turned to her mom, "I'm gonna find Harry, Ron, and Hermione, OK?"

"Sure Hun, just meet me up here after dinner so we can find our rooms."

"OK" Rin said, and and made her way back down towards the rest of the kids. She quickly saw the trio from the train, and made her way over.

_[4]_

Stacy turned to Dumbledore, and he motioned to a seat on the left of another teacher. She sat down, and looked over to see Professor Lupin sitting next to a grumpy looking man dressed in an all black outfit.

Lupin looked up, and smiled her way, and she smiled back as she leaned back, relaxing into the chair. She looked down at the kids tables, meeting the apprehensive faces of all the students starring at her.

The door burst open, and the students all quieted as the smaller first years poured in, led by a stern looking older women carrying a pointed tattered old hat and a stool.

She set the stool down at the front, and unrolled a long list on parchment. "Now when I call your name, you will come up here and sit while that hat sorts you into your proper house." she said, and turned to the list. Calling out the name of the first kid, Stacy watched in interest as one by one they stepped up and were sent to which table and house they belonged to.

After all the first years were sitting, Dumbledore stood and moved to the podium with his arms open wide. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as on of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...

As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks." he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. You see, we have both our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, as well as a new muggle studies teacher, Professor Jones. She is joined by her own daughter Rin, who will not be taking classes, but none the less observing. Also, after the retirement of our previous Care of Magical Creatures teacher, I am excited to say the spot will be filled by none other then our very own Rubeus Hagrid." At this, the Gryffindor table erupted in applause, and Stacy clapped along politely, looking down to see who they were referring too. She easily saw the enormous man at the other end, blushing horribly as he looked around.

"So, without further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore called, and food appeared everywhere. Stacy looked around her, and reached for the mashed potatoes next to her.


End file.
